The Wedding and AFTER
by SweetCreepyPerson
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha finally get married , And this is the sexy story of the wedding night and the many night's and day's after.
1. Chapter 1

The Night After the wedding…

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS NAMED IN THE FALLOWING STORY!

The sun was setting off in the sky bird's were chirping and, frogs croaking in the distance. The wedding was a beautiful one it set place on a pond not far from Kagome's home in Japan in her era of time. When Inuyasha and Kagome decided to get married where to-do it was a big issue because, people from kagome's time couldn't travel and NONE of her friend's knew about her life in the feudal era and , none of Kagome's or Inuyashas friend's in his world could come to the future so they ended up having two wedding's each done in each other's tradition's.

EARLIER THAT AFTER NOON…

Kagome awoke to the smell of fresh bacon and egg's being sizzled in the kitchen down below her , She still lived at her mother's house when she was home from the feudal era because it made no sense to have her own place and not be there at all . Plus it was hard to establish credit as a young 20 year old . Souta her kid brother now was in college studying how to be a doctor so he was gone a lot at school he was a smart boy graduating at age 16 , he was 18 now.

" KAGOME breakfast is done , dear" Kagome's mother yelled from the kitchen , In her very sweet tone of voice.

" Coming mom" Kagome yelled

Kagome peeled back her cover's then stretched and eeeped in excitement

"_I'm getting married today"_ Kagome said to herself as she slipped on her fuzzy warm pink slipper's.

Then she reached for her purple phone and flipped it open…

1...2.…3...4...-37! Text messages all streamed across her phones screen

" Wow , I think I'll just reply to those later"

" KAGOME hurry breakfast is getting cold"

Kagome rushed down the stairs and looked to her left , The living room was FILLED with flower's for her wedding. And she just sniffed the air it smelled so beautiful.

" What took you so long SIS"

" SOUTA!" Kagome screamed , she ran up to her not so little brother and hugged him to death.

" When did you get here?" She asked with a smile on her face, she had sat right next to him with hardly a thing on her plate.

" Last night real late , you weren't here yet".. He said picking at his food.

END OF CHAPTER ONE….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

When kagome was done with breakfast she was set on autopilot and went to the sink to start doing the dishes when her mom cam and took all the plates that were in Kagome's hand's.

" Kagome dear I'll do the dishes you have many thing's that need to be done before the wedding sweetie" and she smiled at her daughter and began running some nice steamy hot water.

" Are you sure? Because I'll be gl-" Kagomes mom was humming and kagome knew her mother's mind was set on what she was doing.

Kagome walked into the living room and smelled all of the lovely wedding flower's , they were of course her favorites.. Lillies,and Sunflowers,Roses and other flower's.

In the far end of the living room her grandfather and brother were sitting in a chair and on the couch watching some show about the bravest risk taker.

" HEY sis , when is Inuyasha getting here?" Her brother sad loud enough so Kagome would wake from her daze.

Kagome walked towards her brother and grandfather and sat on the floor with her knees folded under her like she used to-do when she was a small child.

" Anytime actually I asked him to come hour's before the wedding , I know its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding but we already had our wedding in his era so I think it will be just fine , Besides I miss him" She sighed.

" You've only been away from him for like 8 hour's my girl , In a few week's you both will be sick of each other and you'll NEED A BREAK!" Her grandfather said nodding to him self in agreement with what he just said.

" When your grandmother and I got married , bless her soul… We were together 24/7 for the first three months then WE GOT sick of each other and we liked our little breaks to nap,shop,cook .."

Kagome walked away from her grandfather he was mumbling now about the old day's and as much as she loved her grandfather she didn't want o hear a long four hour story.

END OF CHAPTER.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter THREE…

Kagome went up the stairs slowly just thinking about the hour's to come soon she would be , He did not have a last name. And he would be her husband. When she got to the top of the stairs she said to herself.

" _Hm , a bath sound's good , Just what I need to calm my nerves"._

So she went into the bathroom and started running PURE hot water , She was never one for luke warm.

She went under the sink and dug out some smelly bath salt it smelled like roses , And she grabbed some shaving cream so her body would be nice and soft for the wedding night.

When she got out a few of her friend's had arrived just a little early to bring some gifts for the new bride.

" KAGOME!…" Erin said hugging her

" I HAVENT seen you in age's , I brought you something".. Erin pushes a brightly wrapped pink present in her hand.

" Oh thank's you shouldn't have"..

" Hey kagome , I brought you these they'll keep you happy incase you drink to much" Hojo said handing kagome what looked like tea bag's.

" Awe thank's hojo" kagome said

Then they all went in the kitchen and sat at the table while Kagome opened her gift. When kagome opened it she made a face of shock.

She pulled out some thong's and a purely see threw bra

" WOW , uhm thank's erin" Kagome said turning a bright color of red.

" I thought it would spark some ROMANCE for the honey moon" Erin said with a wink.

" Oh that it will .." Kagome said and then whispered. "_With these on I cant see them making it threw the night , Inuyasha will RIP them to shred's"_

" Oh hello there kid's , would you all like some tea or coffee?" Kagomes mom had walked in the kitchen.

" No thank's" they all said .

" Oh you got a gift kagome? What did you get"

Kagome's mom asked

Kagome shut the box because she sure didn't want her mom seeing what she had gotten .

" OH its nothing mom!… When's the cake getting here?"

Kagome changed the subject and her mom complied.

" Should be here in about an hour."

Kagome and her friend's talked for about an hour and then went for a short walk around kagome's family home the property was set up for the wedding around the pond so everything was all turned around. Her friend's left and said they'd see her later they needed to go home and get ready themselves for the wedding and kagome had a hair appointment with some hair place her mom wanted her to go to , The same lady did her mom's hair for her wedding so many year's ago.

When kagome arrived to the hair dressers she was wearing some comfy shorts a tank top and , some flip flops since she was going to get her toenails and fingernails painted.

" Why hello there missy , how do you want your hair done?" And old lady who kagome knew was the hairdresser met her at the door , she was frail short and had VERY bony nicely painted finger nail's.

" I want my hair up with a little curl , For my wedding" Kagome was a little worried that this lady would mess up her hair but she had great faith in people.

After about an hour and a half , Kagome came out with brightly painted red toe and fingernail's, and her hair was up lightly so it was still comfy . She tipped the old women about five extra dollar's she was very very pleased with the way everything turned out .

END OF CHAPTER THREE.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter FOUR…

After kagome was done she started walking home it was just a little after two the wedding was at five and her guest wouldn't start to arrive until about three or three thirty she figured so, she took her sweet time walking home.

She lived about 20 minute's walking distance away so she was not in a hurry. The sun was very sunny and the weather was perfect it was a nice 75 degrees outside and there was a slight breeze and not a dark cloud in the sky.

When kagome finally got to her yard she stopped on the bottom step that leads up to the house and upper property and checked her phone , She had gotten a text message saying…

" EEEEP im so excited your getting married , I'll be at your house around 3:45".. It was from her cousin whom she hadn't seen in year's.

Kagome went walking threw her front door and threw her purse on the table on the other side of the door and of course took of her shoes and put them in the proper place.

" Mom , I'm going upstairs for a nap" Kagome was kind of sleepy and she wanted to be well rested for her wedding.

Her mother was in the kitchen

" Okay dear , ill wake you up in thirty minute's".. Her mom was stirring up something in a bowl

" Okay thank you"

Kagome went and sprinted upstairs , she opened her bedroom door and went and flopped on her bed and then she looked towards her closet , Inuyasha was there in the dark of the closet just staring at her , Kagome kind of eeped.

" WHAT are you doing?" She said in a high matter of tone.

" Hello kagome" Inuyasha said with a smile then pounced on her bed.

" Your not supposed to see me until the wedding!" She said hiding her face in a pillow.

" I missed you"…

Before she could say something he had pinned her against the bed and was kissing her ever so passionately and stroking circles on her inner thigh's.

" You have no idea how hard it is to keep you a virgin" .. He said with a growl in her ear.

The one thing kagome wanted on her wedding night was to be a virgin and of course inuyasha honored that but with greatttt difficulty.

END OF CHAPTER FOUR!


End file.
